1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to an anisotropic conductive film forming composition.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Recently, an anisotropic conductive film has been widely used to electrically connect electronic components. An anisotropic conductive film contains conductive particles dispersed in the film made from an elastic insulating material. An anisotropic conductive film is typically sandwiched by two electrodes. When a sufficient pressure is applied onto one electrode against the other, an electrical connection is established through the conductive particles in the film.
An anisotropic conductive film forming composition is typically composed of conductive particles and an insulating resin. As for the insulating resin, a thermosetting resin is typically used and includes, for example, epoxy resins and acryl resins. The epoxy thermosetting resins have good adhesion strength onto various surfaces and have high heat resistance and moisture resistance properties. However, epoxy resins require a high curing temperature and a long curing time. On the other hand, the acryl thermosetting resins have a low (curing) temperature and a short (curing) time. However, the acryl resins do not have good adhesive strength, heat resistance, or moisture resistance.